Magic Mysteries part 1
by RiverStorm16
Summary: This is my version of Harry's Hogwarts years, but not as you know them. I've added characters and given new twists to this classic tale.
1. The Beginning

**This is the story of Harry Potter, but not as you know it. What exactly happened with all the other characters while Harry was at school. What if there were some characters you never met? I am splitting all seven books up into seven parts, but they will be my version. And if you're a Harry Potter fan I'm sorry because he's not in this version a lot because you already know his story. I don't own Harry Potter just my stuff. Enjoy and please review, I won't update until I get a review.**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

In the beginning there was a time before Harry was born, a time even before James and Lilly were married. Severus had become a death eater and was already regretting it. James had proposed to Lilly and the wedding was coming.

Severus walked down Diagon Alley thinking about the last mission his lord had sent him on (lets just say it wasn't pretty). He was so deep in thought that he didn't watch where he was going. Severus bumped into someone and when he looked up he was surprised to see Lilly Evens standing in front of him. It had been at least five years since either of them had spoken to each other, but all memories of their last conversation seemed to disappear.

"Severus?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly?" Severus questioned.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's you! How are you?"

"Getting by and you?"

"Doing great"

There was a short silence between them before Severus broke the silence, "so what brings you here?"

"Oh, just looking around what about you?"

"I had to get more ingredients for potions, which reminds me I must be off"

"Wait…can I see you again?" Lilly asked as he started to walk off.

Severus couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face as he looked at her, "Where and when?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A few visits and conversations later the two were found at the Three Broomsticks having butter beers.

"Severus" Lilly said, setting down her glass.

"Yes?" Severus asked gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

"I know this might be a strange question, but why is it every time I see you you're always wearing long sleeves?"

Severus looked away from her and didn't answer, how could he?

"Severus?" Lilly asked seeing he was obviously hiding something. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I…just… like long sleeves" Severus mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

But Lilly saw right through his lie. She had her suspicions and felt that maybe part of her knew it was true. Before he could react or protest Lilly took Severus's left sleeve and pulled it up to reveal the snake and skull, the mark of his eternal slavery.

Lilly stared at it for a second before her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at him, "oh, you didn't"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would react like this" Severus sighed, removing his hand from her grasp and sliding his sleeve down again.

"Why did you join him?"

"I… I don't know. I was just lost after we stopped being friends… I- I didn't know what to do…" Severus said not meeting her eye. This wasn't the easiest thing for him to discuss.

"I…I need some time to take this in" Lilly said getting up and walking away from him.

Severus sat there for a moment, deciding if he should let her go. In the end Severus chased after her.

"Lilly wait" Severus called and Lilly turned to him, "come by my place tomorrow."

Lilly thought about it for a couple moments before she nodded, "Ok."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The next day Lilly came to Severus's house towards the evening. When she arrived she told Severus that she needed to talk with him so he sat on the couch with her on the other side.

"Severus… it's hard for me to hear that you chose to become a death eater, but I believe what you told me yesterday and… I forgive you" Lilly said.

"Thank you Lilly. I do regret joining; I have seen things that… that are hard to forget. I have so many restless nights and I wish more than anything I could take it back" Severus said, looking down as he spoke.

Lilly saw that this was really hard for him to be talking about. She silently moved closer to him and put her hand on his. Severus looked up and stared at her, really looked at her. He saw her beautiful silky red hair and sparkling green eyes and before he knew he had done it, Severus's lips were on Lilly's. Lilly didn't seem to realize what had happened either, but didn't hesitate to kiss back. When the two let go they sat staring at each other.

"I love you" Severus whispered, confessing his secret at last.

Lilly didn't breathe a word as she met Severus's lips again with hers. The kiss was everything Severus had ever hoped for. The feeling of her lips on his, her long hair brushing against his cheek, the warmth of her body next to his, and the same shutters that came from his own body that he felt in hers every time their lips met. Lilly slowly got up and Severus followed, never letting his lips leave hers for more then a couple seconds. Lilly slowly backed into the bedroom behind them and slowly laid down on the bed as Severus hovered above her.

"I love you too Severus" Lilly whispered.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The next morning the two woke up to a gentle sun streaking through the partly shaded window. Severus turned his head to look at Lilly and she gazed back at him with her gorgeous green eyes. Severus sat up on his arm, the cover slipping to expose his, pale, bare shoulder. He took one hand and laced it with one of Lilly's. Then with the other Severus gently ran his hand through her soft hair. Lilly's smile suddenly faded and she looked away from him.

"What should I do?" Lilly asked, still looking away.

"Stay with James" Severus replied softly and Lilly looked up at him, desperately searching his eyes.

"What? Why?" Lilly asked, a little hurt in her voice.

"Because you know my reputation, you wouldn't be safe with me. I can't risk loosing you" Severus said giving her a small kiss.

"But what about you?" Lilly asked.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, it's just you that I want to make sure you're safe" Severus said.

"But James isn't you" Lilly said.

"I know and trust me it's hard to tell you to go, but if the dark lord ever found out… if he attacked… I couldn't…"

"Couldn't you just not tell him?"

"Lilly, it's not that simple. He has spies everywhere, he would find out. But you can come visit me when you want, it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"I know I know it's just, I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

So Lilly returned to James sadly and weeks went by. A week before the wedding Lilly came to Severus's house one afternoon. When he opened the door she look distressed.

"Severus, I need to tell you something" Lilly said coming in and sitting down.

Severus sat beside her, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's not really anything wrong… it's more, complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yes…it's…I'm…I'm pregnant"

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's your kid" Lilly said as she watched Severus carefully, "James and I were going to wait until after the wedding."

Severus paled slightly and leaned back, trying to take this news in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Lilly continued, "I can't marry James now that we have a child."

"But they don't deserve to have a death eater as a father. When our child grows up you know the dark lord will want them to join and I can't ask for them to have to carry the same burden. It…it really is hard for me to let you go, but I don't want to be responsible for what could happen to you and the child."

"Severus…you know what will happen if I go back. James can never know…"

"And neither can the child, this must be our secret and ours alone."

Lilly looked away from him as a few tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

Severus turned her face to him and wiped the tears away with a gentle hand, "but I promise that I will always be watching over the both of you, even if you can't see me."

Lilly leapt into Severus's arms and he held her, trying to sooth her as best he could.

"Come see the baby when they come. I know James will think it is his, but I still want you to be there" Lilly said pulling back enough to stare into his mysterious dark eyes.

Severus nodded and Lilly kissed him gently on the lips.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Severus had been restless for days. Lilly was due to have the baby any day now and he couldn't help being anxious. When he had received her patronus that announced the baby was here he quickly apparated to the hospital. To Severus's relief James was not in the room when he arrived. Lilly was sitting in a bed, looking down at a small blue bundle she held in her arms, but she looked up when she heard footsteps. Severus noticed she looked extremely tired for the hours of hard labor. He lingered in the doorway for a moment, waiting for her permission to enter.

"Severus, come in" Lilly said, brightening up as she smiled warmly at him.

Severus walked over to Lilly's side and looked down at the small face.

"He looks like you Severus. We named him Harry" Lilly said.

Severus said nothing as he gazed down at the small child and knew that he would have to watch his boy grow up from afar. It broke his heart not to be able to have a normal life, not to be able to ruffle his son's hair, not being able to kiss his loving wife on the cheek.

"He's beautiful" Severus whispered.

**So if you have read my story Just a Kiss then you already know this chapter, but I thought I'd add it in for those who haven't read it. And yes I booted James out of the picture. I don't like James anyways and plus without the glasses Harry could pass as Severus's son. So anyways I might be nice and just post the second chapter without a review after a week since this chapter is similar to another story, but please review anyways.**


	2. Dark

****So now that you got to know a little more about Severus here is a chapter that introduces some new characters and some already familiar characters. I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. Enjoy and please review.****

**Chapter 2 Dark**

Severus would secretly visit Lilly now and again; just to make sure she was doing alright, but on the night that Voldemort came was the night that not only Harry, but Severus lost everything as well. Severus had thought many times about taking Harry and raising him, but how could he raise Harry and teach him right from wrong when he had done so much wrong in his life? The years passed and Severus became more and more troubled and lost.

At this moment Severus was found walking around his room, too alert to go to sleep. His gray darker streaked furred pit bull, Erika, was asleep in her doggie bed. Severus could only think of one thing at the moment.

"Tonight was the night four years ago when Lilly lost her life. How I miss her so" he thought.

Severus sat down on the bed and sighed. He lay down and pulled the covers over himself. He was going to try to go to sleep again and this time he did manage to fall asleep. Severus walked slowly across a beautiful spring meadow with a rainbow of colors in wild flowers, all in full bloom. He stood still and looked all around him and then he saw her. Lilly sat on a hillside picking flowers, smelling each one before placing them in her bouquet. She looked beautiful with a crown of flowers placed perfectly on her shimmering red hair. She smiled at Severus as he just stood frozen, not sure what was going on. Lilly didn't seem to notice this as she stood up and opened her arms wide, Severus walked over to her. After a seconds pause he embraced her, glad that she felt so real. He had missed her warm embrace.

"It is so good to see you Severus. Tell me, how have you been?" Lilly asked when they broke apart. She only held her hands in his now.

"Lilly, I can't believe it's you. I've been good. Well not good..." Severus said, never once taking his eyes from her in fear she would disappear the moment he did.

"Yes I see that you are hurting, why is this so?" she asked. Her voice was kind and gentle just as Severus had remembered it.

"It is because of you. I feel so guilty that I couldn't do anything to save you. I miss you Lilly. You were everything to me."

"Oh Severus, you shouldn't feel guilty. I'm fine and besides our son still lives."

Severus turned away at the mention of Harry.

"You know I can't take care of him Lilly, even if the dark lord is gone, I wouldn't be a good influence for him" he said.

Lilly glided in front of him and tilted his head so that he met her eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Severus had forgotten what her lips felt like against his, the way they fit perfectly together. When she pulled away she still had one hand on his cheek. Her eyes staring into his, "I know you don't want to tell Harry and I'm not saying you have to, but you should at least protect him while he is at school. Please"

After a couple moments Severus nodded, "alright I can do that. I just hope he doesn't start acting like James."

Lilly laughed her soft laugh and it filled Severus with warmth he hadn't felt for a long time, "You haven't changed a bit Severus. You know who Harry is more likely to end up like anyways. Remember that my heart has always belonged with you. Now I have to go, but before I do I think you need something in your life to get you happy again"

"But I'll never be happy, not without you" Severus said.

"I know, but you must try. When you wake go for a long walk, you might just find someone just as lost as you are. I must go, dawn is coming, I love you Severus"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and slipped her hands out of his. The vision faded and Severus woke. It was morning now as he sat up in his bed. Lilly's voice still echoed in his head, "Go for a long walk, you might just find someone just as lost as you are."

Severus rose from his bed and got dressed. Though he wasn't really sure what Lilly meant he would do as she requested anyways. As Severus walked he gazed around him at strangers that passed him. What exactly was Lilly wanting him to look for? A soul mate? A stray animal?

"Come back here!" came a shout, jostling Severus out of his thoughts.

Up ahead of him were three children. Two boys and a girl. The boys looked infuriated at the girl who's eyes were wide with fear as she ran. Her eyes met Severus's in a silent plead for help. Severus quickly held his hand out to the girl and pulled her behind him where she was safe. The girl hid behind his legs and clung to him like he was base in a game of tag.

"Well what's all this about then?" Severus questioned as the boys skidded to a halt.

"She stole food from us!" one of them exclaimed.

"And papa always says that stealers must be punished" said the other.

Severus glanced down at the girl and noticed an apple in her hand. He gently took the apple from her small hands despite her protest and handed it back to the boys, "there now, you have your apple. Now run along."

The boys looked like they wanted to say more but the glare from Severus had them turning and dashing off the way they'd come. Severus turned his attention back to the little girl, he kneeled down beside her as he took in her appearance. She looked to be about four years old. She was a cute little girl, but there was something wrong with her. Severus could sense that the child was surrounded by dark clouds, not sunlight. She wore a pretty faded pink dress with ladybugs on it that was slightly torn at the bottom and her long black hair was slightly knotted and greasy.

Severus also noticed that she had the most beautiful blue eyes, but there was much sadness in them that clouded their beauty, a sadness that didn't belong to such a little girl. This little girl reflected what Severus was feeling and he suddenly understood this child was the one Lilly had spoken of.

"Why'd you give them the apple?" she asked softly.

"Because it belonged to them. What I think the question here is why you were stealing the apple in the first place. Where are your parents? Don't they feed you?"

The girl seemed very saddened at his question as she responded softly, "I don't have any."

This saddened Severus, how could someone just dump a poor girl like this on the streets? He knew that he had chosen not to rise a child because of his dark history, but as he gazed into this heartbroken child's eyes Severus knew he couldn't just walk away from her.

"You need a home don't you?" Severus asked softly and she nodded, "would you like to come live with me?"

Her face brightened up, "you mean like you'll be my daddy?"

"Yes I would be like your daddy, would you like that?"

"Oh yes I would, I would!" she said smiling.

"Good" Severus said, he stood and held out his hand for her to take, "by the way I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Emma" she replied.

"And mine is Severus" he said.

When they got to his house he gave her something to eat which she quickly scarfed down and showed her the room that she could call hers. She giggled with joy and looked around.

"Needs color" she stated simply.

"What color would you like it to be?" He asked.

"Pink! That's my favorite"

Severus took his wand and waved it, making the walls a brilliant pink. Emma laughed and smiled at her newly painted room.

"And flowers. Lots of flowers" she said.

Severus waved his wand again and flowers of all colors and shapes were painted on. Emma was very happy with her room. She ran over and gave Severus a hug. Severus was surprised and not sure what to do at first, but slowly he hugged the little girl back and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face for the first time in years.

"You know I can do stuff like that too" she said, referring to the wand magic he'd performed.

She glanced around the room until she found a small object which she was able to make fly in the air, "is that normal to be able to do that stuff."

"For people like you and I yes, but not everyone can do it and not everyone knows about it either. But you and I, we're special."

"Special…is that good?"

"Yes, it's very good" Severus said smiling again. It excited him to learn that she was a witch, now he could raise her without hiding the world of magic from her, "now let's run a bath for you and see if we can find a pretty new dress that you can put on."

Months past and Emma started to get used to the new house. On Father's day she came into Severus's room early and jumped on his bed.

"Wake up! I got a present" she said.

Severus stirred and slowly awoke, "oh good morning Emma. What was that you said?"

"I made you a daddy's day card" she said holding up a hand made card.

Severus took it and opened it. Inside was a drawing of what he figured was him and her with what looked like flowers at their feet. The writing said happy daddy's day daddy I love you. Severus smiled and gave Emma a hug.

"Thank you Emma it's wonderful" he said.

Emma seemed to grow quickly. Soon she was seven. Severus always would take her to different places on her birthday. She loved going to Diagon Alley to look at all the different shops.

"But why can't I go now dad?"

"Because you have to wait until you're eleven Emma. Don't worry it will go by fast. You'll like Hogwarts too, I know I did" Severus said.

"It just seems so far away" Emma said.

"Well don't you worry Emma you will soon be on your way" Severus replied smiling.

"I don't understand why that Harry kid puts up with Dudley. I mean that stupid bully just makes his life so miserable here. I wish there was something we could do" a girl with slight wavy golden brown hair said.

"Yeah I do too, but you know how Dudley's group is, they will hit girls" the other girl said who had, bushy, mousy brown hair.

"I know, but I still feel bad for him. Maybe if we just said hi…" the first girl suggested, but the second girl cut her off, "No Niena we can't"

"But Hermione…" Niena whined.

"No we just have to hope things get better for him, that's all we can do at this point" Hermione said.

"If only I had magic powers then I'd teach that stupid bully a lesson" Niena said.

"Magic? That stuff only is in story books" Hermione said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Severus kept his promise to Lilly to watch over their son. He hated the way Harry was treated by the Dursleys but he couldn't do much, he'd already broken his rule once. There was one thing he could do for Harry though, since the poor boy never received any presents on his birthday from those selfish Muggles. One day while Severus was out he had wrapped up a present and tied it to a balloon upon arrival at Privet Drive. As usual Harry was found outside, sad that he once again was ignored on his birthday. Severus took the present and levitated it over the fence, slowly making it float over to Harry.

Harry looked up to see it floating over to him and untied the balloon from the present, setting it free to float skyward. A note was placed on the top of the package and he opened it finding a very simple note inside.

Thought you should know that someone remembers your birthday.

Happy Birthday Harry,

S.S.

Harry tucked the note into his pocket and opened the present to find a box that was full of little soldier toys. A smile lit his sad face and he gazed around the yard, looking for the person that had given him this gift, but finding no one in sight.

"Thank you S.S. whoever you are" Harry said as he got up and rushed back into the house.

"You're welcome son" Severus whispered once he was gone.

**So yes it was Severus that gave Harry his little army toys. I always wondered why the Dursleys would give him something like that if they didn't like him so I thought Severus could give them to him. Remember I will not update until I get a review. I won't update either if I just get a person that subscribes to story alerts or adds my story to their favorites. I know that if you have time to read this you have time to review it. **


	3. Hogwarts

**So that day on the train Harry met more then just Ron and Hermione. He met many more that he soon would call friends and that he would find standing by him in the final battle. Enjoy and please, please review.**

**Chapter 3 Hogwarts**

Seven Years Later

"Hurry Emma, we don't want to be missing the train" Severus said, walking along the muggle platform at a brisk pace. The clock above read five minutes till the train departed.

"Are you really going to be a teacher there?" Emma asked following his pace without difficulty pushing her trolley in front of her. Her new owl, Meyhoot, who was a very small speckled brown and white owl hooted loudly in her cage.

"Yes, I will be teaching potions and you will get to see me everyday" Severus replied, trying to sound positive when in fact he was rather annoyed with the slow group of muggles ahead of them.

Emma seemed happy with that. When the two got to the wall they had to wait for a red headed family to go through. Severus noticed a small boy with black hair talking to the mother. With a jolt Severus realized it was Harry. 'He looks a lot like James' Severus thought to himself as he watched Harry disappear through the wall. But Severus knew better, even though everyone would think he looked like James Severus knew that underneath those glasses he looked a lot like his real father.

"Alright Emma now take your trolley and run straight at that wall" Severus explained calmly.

"What?" Emma exclaimed looking at him like he was insane.

"Don't worry you won't crash. I promise you will be fine, but you need to do this in order to get to the train. I'll be right behind you."

Emma looked at the wall then up at her father. He nodded encouragingly and she turned back to the wall, determination in her eyes. She readied herself then sped toward the wall. Emma winced when she got to the wall, but she didn't crash. Instead she was standing on platform 9 ¾, staring at the scarlet train with ghostly white steam making the platform extremely foggy. Severus appeared behind her a moment later.

"See, what did I tell you. Nothing to worry about. Now you go find a seat with the students. I have to go in the teacher car. I'll see you later" he said giving her a kiss on the head before heading off down the train, his black cloaked figure disappearing into the thick steam.

Emma got on one of the cars and looked for a seat. She passed by a compartment that seemed good with only one person currently in it.

The boy had black, untidy hair, and looked rather skinny for a kid his age; as if he wasn't fed more than a couple times a month. The boy was staring out the window at the groups of students and parents hurrying through the steam with trunks and cages at their sides. He looked a little lonely so Emma opened the compartment door. The boy turned when he heard it opening and Emma noticed he had the most brilliant green eyes under the black circular glasses.

"May I sit here?" she asked him politely with a cheery tone.

"Sure go ahead" he replied glancing only momentarily at her before looking out the window again as the train started to pull away from the station. Emma couldn't help, but feel ecstatic to be off to Hogwarts at last.

As the train clattered on there was a red head boy who opened up the door and came in. He asked if he could join them and sat down next to the other boy. This boy looked much different then the other one. He appeared to be much more well fed but no very tidy for he had a small spot of dirt upon his nose.

"Wait a minute you're...you're..." the red head boy said pointing to the other boy, excitement ablaze in his eyes.

"Harry Potter?" the boy finished with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yeah! So does that mean you have the...scar?"

"Oh yeah" he said smiling slightly as he lifted up his bangs to reveal the famous lightning scar.

Emma sat staring at the boy for a moment. She had heard of Harry of course, there wasn't a single person in the wizarding world that hadn't heard his name, but she couldn't believe he was her same age much less that she sat in the same compartment with him.

Suddenly the door opened again to let in two girls: one with bushy mousy brown hair and brown eyes and the other with slightly wavy golden brown hair and gentle blue eyes. The first girl asked if someone had seen a toad. When she noticed that the red head boy was doing magic she turned her attention to that. The girl next to her, one would presume to be the first girl's sister, rolled her eyes as if this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. When she had gone and fixed Harry's glasses and figured out that she was talking to _the_ Harry Potter the first girl quickly introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is my sister..."

"Niena Granger" the other girl finished with a careless tone.

"I'm Ron Wesley" the red head said, "are you two twins or something?"

"Yes, fraternal twins" Hermione replied.

"Fraternal?" Ron asked, clearly confused at the strange word.

"It means that we don't look alike" Hermione explained with a superior tone.

"I'm Emma Snape" Emma said. Luckily none of them had met Snape yet so they didn't think anything of Emma's name.

"Hey Hermione, I think I'll stay here. You can keep looking for the toad" Niena said and Hermione left with her head high in the air. Niena rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Emma.

"Wait a minute, I know you. You were the girl who waved to me in school" Harry suddenly said, looking at Niena.

"You remember me? I didn't think you would" Niena said, instantly brightening.

"Yeah and I remember your sister too, she was the one that scolded you after you waved" Harry replied.

"Yes my sister didn't want Dudley to hurt us, but I felt really bad that you were getting picked on all the time and no one wanted to be your friend" Niena said.

"Thanks, I think you were the only one" Harry said then quickly changed the subject, "so, how long have you all known about magic?"

"My whole life" Ron said.

"Since I was four" Emma said.

"Since a couple months ago" Niena said, "what about you?"

"Well I know I'm suppose to be this big name in the magic world, but honestly until Hagrid told me I didn't know magic even existed" Harry said.

"That's crazy! So this whole time you were famous and had no clue who you were" Emma said.

"Who's Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Oh he lives on the school grounds as Gameskeeper. He gave me my letter when my aunt and uncle wouldn't" Harry explained.

"Wow, so you live with muggles?" Ron asked and Harry nodded, "what are they like?"

"Well my aunt, uncle, and cousin aren't very nice to me, but I'm sure not all muggles are like that" Harry said, glancing at Neina for a moment.

"No they aren't, I have muggle parents and they are very nice" Niena said.

"Lucky you, I live in a neighborhood full of muggles and some of them aren't very nice at all" Emma said.

"I bet muggles don't have a lot of what we have" Ron said.

"Well yeah for one thing they can't do magic" Emma said.

"Muggles sound so fascinating, no wonder my dad likes his job so much" Ron said.

"What does your dad do?" Emma asked.

"Works for the Ministry and he studies muggles. He always goes on and on about what he does everyday" Ron explained.

"So what houses do you guys hope to be in?" Emma asked.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, I mean my five brothers have all been in Gryffindor so I kind of expect to be there too" Ron said.

"Hermione wouldn't shut up about Hogwarts so I think I would like to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I think that my sis will be in Ravenclaw cause she's so smart or at least she thinks she is" Niena said.

"I hope to be in Slytherin" Emma said.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? My dad is head of Slytherin house" Emma replied.

"I know but still, there was never once a Slytherin that didn't go bad" Ron said.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the boy, not sure if she like him so much now.

"Guys look" Niena said suddenly, pointing outside and they all looked out the window to see a huge castle off in the distance under a darkening sky. The stars were just starting to come out as the last of the daylight faded in an orangy glow.

"Bet that's Hogwarts. Wow, it's even better then what I imagined" Harry said.

"We better get changed into our robes" Niena said hurrying off to go get her cloths.

When they arrived Emma stepped off of the train in her new school robes and looked around. The sky was completely dark now and she could see the stars overhead, glittering like a million little fireflies. Emma saw her father coming out of the train with other teachers. She smiled and waved. He saw her and waved back then headed up to the castle with the other teachers.

Emma had been told of the castle many times by her father, but it was even better seeing it. She was told about the houses too and really hoped she would be in Slytherin. Of course that wasn't the way it went though. Instead when it was Emma's turn the hat yelled out the last house that Severus wanted his daughter to be in, Gryffindor. He was disappointed, but there had to be a reason she was chosen to be in Gryffindor and he had to live with that.

Severus, being head of Slytherin, led the students down to the dungeons away from Emma and the Gryffindors.

"This is the dungeons and where you will be for the rest of your years at Hogwarts. I am Professor Snape and I am head of your house. The common room is this way" Severus said dully leading the students down a corridor.

He stopped at a wall and the students gathered around him, some looking terrified of him and others interested in what he had to say.

"Remember this place because otherwise you won't get in and I for one will not waste my time helping any student that is unable to remember something so simple. The common room requires a password to get in. The password this year is Pure Blood" Severus said and the wall opened to reveal a gloomy looking common room. The ceiling was low and the furniture was black and green like the house colors. It was gloomy and cold, but to Slytherins it was a perfect home.

"Girl's dormitory is off to the right. Boy's is off to the left. You all will be in your beds by curfew which the head master has already explained to you. If you are caught by the prefects or another teacher you will receive detention. If you get caught by me…well I'm sure you can all use your imaginations to think about the consequences" Severus said looking at each of the students, "Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded their head and a few even said, "Yes sir"

"Good now get some sleep you all have a full day of classes tomorrow" Severus said and walked off to his office.

Severus's office was very hard to find if you didn't know where to look. His office was marked by a big serpent symbol on the wall which you could just dimly see the office inside through the snake's skin. Severus pressed his palm to the middle of the snake and the wall melted away to a dimly lit room with a huge shelf of potions covering one wall and a huge shelf of books covering the opposite wall. Severus's desk sat in the corner to the left of the door and was as black as his robes. There was a small doorway to the right of the door that led to Severus's chambers. The whole place was lit with green light giving it an eerie feeling to anyone else. But to Severus it served as a comforting place to escape and think.

Before she went to bed Emma came down to the dungeons to give her father a good night kiss. She was the only one other than her father and other teachers that could get into his office.

"How were the students?" she asked.

"Not bad, I think we have a few that look promising. I'm just disappointed that you can't be here too" Severus said.

"Well I'll just be a couple floors away, don't worry. I should probably get to bed before Filch comes out" Emma said and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek, "Love you"

"Love you too Emma" Severus said as she slipped out the door.

When she had gone Severus sat at his desk and sighed. He turned is head and jumped because of the women that was standing right behind him. She laughed and sat down on his desk.

She was quite a scary looking woman. She had really short midnight black hair and sinister looking yellow eyes that were shaped similar to a cat's. She was dressed in a black and red robe and had a black traveling cloak slung over her back. The most intimidating thing about her was her eyes because the way she stared at you you could have sworn she was staring into your very soul.

"You're jumpy Severus" she said, with a somewhat twisted smile.

"What do you want Gwendelen and how did you get in here?" he asked turning away from her, annoyance like ice in his voice.

"I apparted in silly. I just popped by to say hi and to tell you that he is coming back" Gwendelen said sitting on Severus's desk.

"What? I thought he was gone" Severus said trying to keep his voice even so as not to betray anything, he wasn't quite sure when she appeared in his office and wasn't about to let slip something she didn't know.

"You thought wrong, he lives, but he still needs a body of his own and he is trying to get it."

"You have been talking to him then I assume"

"Yes and he is eager to come back. He also expects that you will return to his side when he does" Gwendelen said giving Severus one of her stares.

Severus was one of the few people that weren't intimidated by her stare and stared right back calmly. Gwendelen finally broke the stare and disappeared into the shadows leaving Severus alone to think.

Fear clawed at his heart as he realized that if the dark lord did rise again Emma was in danger of being discovered. Severus knew he had to protect her at all costs and make sure no Deatheater or their children knew they were related for her sake.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Emma sat on the windowsill looking out at the night sky. She was thinking of what she would get to do this year. She had dreamed of this moment for a long time and now that she was finally here Emma thought she was still only dreaming.

"Whatcha thinking about?" came a voice behind her and Emma saw Niena come to sit next to her.

"I just can't believe I'm here you know?" Emma said.

"I know neither can I. My sister always told me when we were little that magic was only something in story books and now that I'm here it feels unreal" Niena said.

"Your sister really is into the books isn't she?" Emma asked.

"Yeah she has read tons of them already just so she can act like she was born into a magic family. It can get a little annoying after a while when she goes on and on about what she has been reading, but I still love her anyways" Niena explained.

"I don't have any siblings myself. It's just me and my dad and our dog Erika of course" Emma said.

"That sounds nice. I sometimes wish I was an only child, but I have to make the best of what I've got" Niena replied.

"Very well thought out."

Niena smiled, "thanks, I better get to Hufflepuff's common room before Filch comes out, I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Secrets

**Alright chapter four! I want to thank digi-assassin for taking the time to review my story so this chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer. Anyways I hope you enjoy and if anymore fans would take the time to review and tell me you're liking the story that would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 4: Secrets **

It was a beautiful day outside and the students were taking every opportunity they could to get out in the sun. Emma, Harry, Ron, and Niena at the moment were among those that wanted to be outside. They were sitting in the grass by the lake, just talking about their classes.

"I swear there is something wrong with Professor Snape. The guy hates me for some reason and I don't know what I did" Harry was saying.

Emma was just about to defend her father when Professor Snape himself came up to the group, casting a rather scary looking shadow over the students, making Harry jump at the sight of him.

"May I barrow Emma for a few moments?" he asked in a dull tone.

"Sure" she said and followed him away from her friends.

"I don't want you to tell anyone your last name or call me father in front of any teachers or students" he said, turning to Emma and she could see there was a hint of fear in his eyes. Something was wrong; Emma had never seen her father look terrified before.

"Ok I can do that, but I'll be able to call you dad when we're alone right?" she asked, a little worried what had her father so spooked.

"Yes of course. It's just I don't trust anyone, they may let slip something in the future that could be bad" Severus said glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

Emma nodded and didn't question this strange request because in her eyes her father was good and could do no evil. In her eyes he was always right. That's why she respected him and wouldn't question what he asked of her.

"Alright now go and have fun with your friends" Severus said, relaxing a bit.

She gave him a hug and said with a wink, "Thanks, Professor Snape"

"What was that all about?" Harry asked when she came back over.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked innocently.

"You just hugged the potions teacher" Niena said, a raised eyebrow in her features as well.

"Oh that, well he said I was doing really well in his class so he wanted to teach me advanced stuff privately. I had to give him a hug for being so generous" she said making up a convincing lie quickly.

"Oh, well you're lucky. He doesn't like me at all. Maybe you can ask him why" Harry said.

"It's probably because you are in Gryffindor. He is the head of Slytherin so of course he doesn't like us." Ron said

"I don't know, every time he looks at me it's like he's seeing someone else and I remind him of them. That's when he gets mad and turns away from me. I just wish I knew why" Harry said, drifting off into thought.

In another part of the castle Severus came into Dumbledore's office. The man saw the distress in the teacher's eyes and put down the book he was reading to give his full attention to Severus.

"He's coming back" Severus said once he reached the headmasters desk.

"Now Severus I believe I told you the same thing not long ago" Dumbledore replied, not looking the least bit surprised at the news.

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be this soon" Severus replied.

"Severus" Dumbledore said calmly, getting the man to look at him, "even if you didn't expect it to happen now it is happening none the less. I did give you fair warning about it, but what I believe is really troubling you is the concern about Emma"

"Well of course I'm concerned about Emma, I don't want her to have to bare the same burden as me" Severus replied, turning from Dumbledore again.

"And you're worried about Harry as well" the way in which Dumbledore said this was so casual as if it was nothing new.

Severus turned and kept a calm exterior as he said, "Harry? Why would I be concerned about him?"

"Don't try to deceive me Severus. Do you honestly think I cannot see the way you look at the boy with longing and if I may a bit of love too. It isn't hard to see that you two share blood. What I can't fathom though is why you kept this a secret" Dumbledore said, gazing at Severus over his half moon spectacles.

"For the same reason I now hide Emma, Harry didn't deserve to have a criminal as a father" Severus said, not meeting the headmaster's eye anymore, worrying he would betray something.

"He should at least know…" Dumbledore started, but Severus cut him off.

"No the boy can never know" Severus said spinning around to face Dumbledore, "if we had never gotten carried away…he wouldn't have to be kept a secret…"

Severus was at a loss for words, he did love his son but he felt Harry deserved better than him. He had made so many mistakes in his life and he didn't want to raise Harry like that.

"Then why did you adopt Emma?"

"That's different" Severus said, "Emma is not my flesh and blood, Harry is. The whole reason he exists is because of a one time thing Lilly and I had. He'll always be in danger with a death eater as a father and he doesn't need that."

"I understand Severus, I swear upon my very life never to tell a soul, but you must promise me something in return"

"Yes?"

"That you still carry out your duty of protecting the boy."

"Of course, he's my son. I will always give him protection when he needs it."

"Good" Dumbledore said, giving Severus a small smile of encouragement before the potions master got to his feet and swept from the room without another word.

**So yeah since Dumbledore is so smart I figured he'd find out sooner or later. Well anyways I hope I did good, review to let me know and I'll put up another chapter. Thanks.**


	5. Troll

**Ok so I haven't updated this story in awhile and I hope that my fans are still out there. It would be good to hear from you if that is the case. This was awhile ago, but when I got sorted in Pottermore (it's an online website, if you haven't heard of it I highly suggest that you go check it out) I ended up in Hufflepuff and it got me to thinking that since Niena is me in the HP world I wanted to change it so she is in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor. I know I little confusing, but I really wanted to change it so there lol. Please review after you read, I would like to know I still have readers for this story.**

Chapter 5-Troll

Soon before they all knew it Halloween was here. Spooky pumpkins and shrieking bats were scattered above the students that were enjoying all sorts of sweets, especially the first years who had never experienced this before. Since Niena, Hermione, Harry were all new to the wizard food and sweets they were pretty much sampling everything while Ron explained what each item was called. They were all laughing over a joke Emma had just told when suddenly the Great Hall doors blurt open and Quirrell came rushing in shouting something about a troll before he shank to the floor in a faint.

The hall was silent for a moment, everyone still trying to process the frightened teachers message. Then all at once an explosions of screams and panic erupted from the students which was silenced quickly by the loud shout from Dumbledore at the head of the hall for everyone to go back to their dormitories and ordered the teachers to follow him, if the headmaster was concerned about the troll he didn't give anything away in his calm tone as he and the other staff members quickly swept from the hall.

As soon as they were out of the student's view Dumbledore pulled Severus off to the side and whispered to him in a swift hushed tone, "I don't trust Quirrell, the situation is too strange to be a coincidence, you know what to do"

Severus nodded and rushed off without another word.

"We must hurry and find that troll" Dumbledore said as the teacher ran through the halls toward the dungeon, the reported place of the creatures whereabouts.

Severus ran up to the third floor as quick as he could. He opened the door that only he and the other teacher knew about what was behind it and caught the other professor.

"Stop!" Severus ordered and the surprised professor turned to face him, surprised and shock clear on his naturally pale face.

"S-severus w-what are you doing up here?" the nervous professor stuttered.

"I could ask you the same question Quirrell." Severus replied sharply, keeping his eyes on the strange professor.

"I-I just came t-to make sure everything was g-good up here" the smaller man replied, shaking all the while.

Severus was about to say something else but at that moment Fluffy the three headed dog lunged and instead of getting Quirrell he bit Severus's leg instead. Severus growled in pain as both of them were forced from the room by the huge snapping heads. Quirrell fled and Severus tried to follow, but his bitten leg screamed in protest and he stumbled. He hissed at his loss, but knew he couldn't do anything about that now. He decided that he would go find the other teachers and see what became of the troll if there was even really one in the castle.

He caught up with McGongall and Quirrell as they were running through the hall toward sounds of roars and screams. When they arrived they found Harry, Ron, Niena, Hermione, and Emma in the bathroom with a passed out troll on the floor. Although very shocked at the knocked out troll Severus couldn't help noticing that Harry was staring at his now bleeding leg which he quickly covered with his robes.. He didn't need the boy snooping, he knew Harry was smart as well and might jump to the wrong conclusion. After everything was sorted out Severus motioned for Emma to come with him and they snuck off quietly, not saying a word to each other as they walked away. When they were out of sight Emma grabbed on to Severus and he could feel her shaking from fright. He held tight to her as they headed down to his office, attempting to give her some comfort for the undoubtedly scary experience she had undergone this evening.

"First of all Emma I want to know what was going through your head when you went to go find that Granger girl." he demanded when they were in his office, safe from any student eye.

"I...I don't know I'm sorry dad, Harry and Ron ran off to go warn Hermione and the troll was already there." she said still shivering, "But I was scared to death dad"

"Well I'm still mad, but mostly glad you are ok" he said hugging her close just glad that she was unharmed at the moment, "just don't scare me like that again you hear?"

"Yes father I promise" she said, not wanting to let go of him.

His embrace meant safety and comfort, which is what she liked about him because no matter how cold and hard he seemed on the outside he wasn't that way on the inside. He really was a big protective teddy bear that Emma alone could see.

"Now you better get back up to your room and please be safe. I love you" he said giving her one last hug.

"I love you too dad" she said and slipped out the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Niena, felt herself go a little pale at this news. She knew for a fact that her sister was still crying her eyes out in the lavatory, completely unaware about the troll in the castle. But what could she possibly do? The last time she had tried to get Hermione out of the loo she had the stall door rudely slammed in her face, granted she knew that her sister was upset, but still it had made her mad. But now she had to do something, she had to warn her sister even if Hermione wouldn't listen to her.

As Niena pushed through the flood of frightened students she noticed that she wasn't the only one doing so. She saw Harry, Ron, and Emma pushing through as well in the same direction as her.

"Harry!" Niena called as she shoved her way over to them.

All three of them turned to meet her as she came to stand by their side.

"Are you going to warn Hermione as well?" Niena asked once she had reached them.

"Yeah, we figured she should know." Harry replied.

"Well then come on lets go quickly" Niena said as they continued to push through the group.

But despite their best efforts the four made to hurry to get Hermione they could already hear screams coming from the girl's lavatory, which meant the troll was no longer in the dungeon. All of them stopped short of the door, all of them except Niena. She didn't care if it was a full grown troll or a werewolf, all she knew was that her sister was in there and in trouble, and annoying sometimes or not she had to save her sister. The others followed her and were met by a terrifying sight. The troll was no longer in the dungeons, it was here right in the girl's lavatory and boy was it furious.

The big ugly brute roared so loud he shook the whole room as he swung at the sinks where Hermione was hiding.

"Hermione!" Niena shouted as she sister dived out of the way, just in time.

"Help!" Hermione shouted, seeing her friends and sister were here.

"Anyone got an bright ideas?" Niena asked, but just as soon as she said this she realized that Harry was already going at the troll and he had gotten himself caught by the leg with what appeared to be his wand now stuck in the troll's nose.

"Do something" Harry shouted as he avoided the swing of the troll's club.

"What?" Ron asked, not sure what to do.

"The lesson! The lesson that we had today!" Emma said, suddenly getting the idea.

"Yes, remember? Swish and flick" Niena said as Ron raised his wand and said the spell that had caused Hermione's crying to start.

The spell that had started this mess was now the end of it as the troll dropped to the floor with a mighty crash. All of them stood where they were for a moment, still unbelieving that Ron had just managed to knock out the thing.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked quietly as she straightened up.

"No, just knocked out" Harry replied as he bent to retrieve his wand from the troll's snout, wrinkling his nose at the gooey substance that dripped from his wand.

There was a sudden gasp from behind them and they all spun around to see the three professors standing there looking as surprised as they had a few moments ago. Professor McGongall looked like she was about to faint, but she regained her composure as she looked at each of the children in turn, deciding what to do with all of them.

**So there you have it, I hope you liked the chapter and I apologize again for taken forever to update. I hope I still have followers, please review to let me know how I did.**


End file.
